The present invention relates to an advertisement system and method for providing an advertisement window in a web browser and/or a file explorer, more particularly, to an advertisement system and method for providing an advertisement window for continuously displaying an advertisement in a certain area of a web browser and/or a file explorer.
Recently, as a personal computer is popularized and Internet is widely used, more and more companies have started to advertise their products/services through the Internet. A most popular advertisement method through the Internet is to display a “banner” advertisement in a web page. A banner is a graphic image that announces the name or identity of a web site and often includes the link information to the associated web page. According to such method, when a user visits a certain web page to see or search for some information, the user sees the banner. This method has been used by most portal sites and retrieval sites as a main incoming resource.
The banner advertisement can be represented using various types of medium, for example, a sound and a dynamic picture image. By using such medium, the advertisement can be spectacularly made in the visual viewpoint to catch the user's eye, and then the intention of the advertisement is transmitted to the user. Also, in case where the advertisement is clicked, the user can visit the associated web site.
However, since the banner advertisement is inserted in a specific web page, when the user moves to another web page, the banner advertisement disappears. Accordingly, there is a problem that the user can see the advertisement only when the user visits the page having the banner advertisement. Also, most portal sites have a limited number of pages in which the banner advertisement can be inserted.
There is another advertising method that uses a pop-up advertisement window. However, this method does not solve the above-mentioned problems, either, since the user can see the advertisement only when the user visits the page having the pop-up advertisement window.
Therefore, there is a need for an advertising method and system that can continuously display an advertisement regardless of a web page where a user visits.